


You Sure This Is Going To Work Zura?

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [6]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Hypnosis, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting, caregiver!yoshiko/yohane, little!hanamaru, mommy!mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Yohane tried hypnosis and ended up turning Hanamaru into having a mindset of a baby.





	You Sure This Is Going To Work Zura?

**Author's Note:**

> ...I like hypnosis...

“...So I accidently dropped my fucking book somewhere and I had to get a new one. But luckily I still have the pocket watch.” Yohane slammed a book on the table. Yohane and Hanamaru are hanging out Hanamaru’s house one afternoon. Yohane wanted to try hypnosis and Hanamaru agreed to it because she doesn’t think it’s going to work. 

“You sure this is going to work zura?” 

“It will! Don’t doubt me Zuramaru!” Yohane flipped to the page with the hypnosis. She read it thoroughly and held up the pocket watch. “‘Look into the time and think of nothing more.’ ...Then move the watch back and forth... ‘God will bisto upon me a taste of His opposite’s power for the maximum of 3 hours.’ ...Turn the hour and minute hands… ‘Empty your thoughts and emotions and submit to me’ … ‘May God have mercy on you. May God have mercy on me.’ And the person will be my complete control now. Ok Zuramaru, let’s try this out for real-huh?” 

She looked at her fellow first year and she was in a trance. Yohane thought she was practicing but it ended up working. “I-I did it! I did it! Take that Zuramaru! Suck it!” Maru just sat there with her jaw open drooling. 

“I have so much power now! What will I do with it now? How about I make her act younger? Yeah! I’ll do that!” Yohane got close to Hanamaru. “You will now be your younthest self-wait no!” Yohane realized what she said but it was too late. Hanamaru snapped out of it and started crying. 

“Fuck fuck fuck! No! You will now turn to normal!” Maru just kept on crying. “Eh? Why the fuck didn’t she turn back?” She looked at the book and she overlooked the fine print. 

“Wait what? ‘No way of reverting back before the 3 hours are up.’ ‘Unlimited small commands, only one large command.’ Fuck! What do I do now? Fuck umm… Should I call for help? Probably for the best. But everyone is busy today except for… ugh Mari. She’ll never stop being this up if she finds out but I have no other options.” 

Yohane hesitantly grabs her phone and dials Mari’s number. It took a second for Mari to pick up. 

“Hey Yoshiko-chan~!” 

“Mari! I need your help!” Mari can faintly hear Hanamaru in the background. 

“Is everything ok over there? Is Maru-chan crying? Did you hurt her?!” 

“No, well yes, she is crying but she’s not hurt. I was using hypnosis on Zuramaru and accidentally gave her the mindset of a baby. I don’t know what to do! You gotta help me!” Yohane heard laughing on the other end. “Are you laughing?!” 

“You are a dumbass! Oh my god! You are at her house right? I’ll be over there in a few.” She ended the call. 

“Ugh fuck. Umm Zuramaru? You ok?” Yohane has no idea what to do. Hanamaru just kept on crying. She was on the floor crying her head off. Yohane can’t think of anything to do to try to calm her down since has never had to watch a baby before. But luckily Mari has arrived. 

Yohane ran to the door. “Get in here!” She ran back to the room and Mari calmly walked into the room. 

She calmly sat down next to Maru. “Hey there baby girl, what’s wrong?” She put her hand on Maru’s head and wiped her wet face. “Why don’t we get you changed ok?” She brought a bag with her and opened it. 

“Changed? Changed into what? Wait- is that a diaper bag?” Mari took out changing supplies out of the bag as well as a diaper. “...Why do you have diapers?” 

“I try everything at least once.” 

“I didn’t need to know that.” 

Mari started to take the clothes off of Hanamaru and Hanamaru was getting really fussy. “It’s ok baby girl. Mommy Mari is going to take good care of you!” She was still crying but calmed down from the sound of Mari’s voice. “There we go~ all diapered up!” 

Hanamaru was calming down but was still upset. “Hey Yoshiko-chan, can you make some warm milk for me? I have formula and a bottle in the bag.” Yohane was staring at Hanamaru’s lovely chest blushing and lost in thought. “Yoshiko-chan? Earth to Yoshiko-chan!” 

“E-eh? Oh y-yeah. I can do that.” Yohane took the bag and made her way into the kitchen. Reading the instructions carefully, she successfully made the milk. She came back to room to see Hanamaru getting more upset. 

“You must be hungry baby girl. I know. I know. Oh good, you’re back! Hand it to me so I can feed her!” Yohane handed the bottle to Mari. Maru understood that she was going to be fed and stopped crying almost instantly. Mari laid Maru’s head on her lap and put the nipple of the bottle into Maru’s awaiting mouth. 

Maru greedily drank her milk and finishing it in a few short minutes. Yohane heard Hanamaru’s phone getting a text message. “Zuramaru’s parents will be home soon. What do we do?” 

“We can go to my hotel. Let her parents know.” Mari put Hanamaru into regular clothes and Hanamaru didn’t like it. “I know you don’t like it but it’s just for a little bit ok baby girl?” 

“How are we getting there?” Yohane got another bag to have another change of clothes for Hanamaru. 

“I drove here so I can drive us. I would need you to stay in the backseat with her. Maru-chan~ let’s go for a drive~!” Mari picked up Maru and unintentionally touched Maru’s diaper. “Oh? Someone needs a change~! We’ll change you when we get to my room.” 

“Wait- you’re saying she used her diaper? What? Also, how are you that strong?” Yohane was genuinely confused. 

“Yeah? That’s what it’s used for you know! And like I said, I try everything.” 

“I know that but like, uhh? Again I don’t need to know that!” She doesn’t know if she was disgusted or turned on while being in denial. They got in the car and Yohane was stuck watching Hanamaru in the back. Hanamaru wanted to be with Mari and started crying. “Ehh? Why is she crying?” 

When Mari got to the driver's seat, Maru tried to reach out to Mari but was restricted by the seat belt. “I think she’s attached to me! How cute~! Try giving her a pacifier there’s one in the bag. It should calm her down.” 

Yohane went through the bag and got one. She put it in her mouth and she calms down. Maru started playing with her skirt and Yohane got full view of Maru’s full, almost leaking, diaper. She was in denial about being turned on by that. She slowly reached her hand and touched the diaper. Feeling the warmth and soggy diaper was turning her on. She can feel herself getting wet from that. 

This didn’t go unnoticed by Mari. As much as she would love to pick on her for this, she has a better idea in mind. “Is she ok back there?” 

“She’s ok but I think the diaper is going to leak soon.” 

“Then how about you change her? She’ll be upset staying in that.” 

“What?! I don’t know how to do that!”

“I’ll talk you through it. Do you want your Zuramaru to be uncomfortable?” That’s what got her. 

“Ugh fine! Ok! I’ll do it.” Yohane laid Hanamaru on her back and lifted up her skirt. Hanamaru knows what’s happening and starts crying. 

“I don’t think she likes getting her diaper changed so try to be quick about it. Put the clean diaper under her now so you can get the dirty one off her more quickly.” 

“Ok umm, how do I which side is which?” She got a diaper out of the bag. 

“The end with the tapes is the back.” 

Yohane hesitantly opened the diaper while Maru was basically screaming. Yohane lifted Maru’s hips to get the dirty diaper off. She was amazed how much the diaper held, it was so heavy. She rolled it up to have it thrown out later. “Now what?” 

“Use the wet wipes and clean her up. Once you’re done with that, use the baby powder and powder her. Use a lot but don’t literally use the whole thing. Put some in the diaper too. Then you can tape it up.” 

Yohane cursed under her breath. She grabbed the wipes and looked away as she wipes Maru’s area. She was blushing so much. Once she was deemed clean enough, Yohane powdered her up. 

“Also! Make sure that the diaper is really snug! If it’s not snug then when she goes it will spill out!” Yohane did exactly that. 

With that, Yohane has successfully changed the diaper. She put Maru’s skirt down and Hanamaru calmed down. Then she realized that this car ride was longer than it normally would be. She looked up and saw they were at good old McDonald’s. 

“What the fuck!? Why are we at McDonald’s?!” 

“So you don’t want anything?” Mari opened the window to order at the drive thru. 

“...ugh. I want fries and chicken nuggets.” 

Mari ordered food for the two of them as well as a fest for Hanamaru for when she snaps out of this. Now they were at the Ohara estate and Mari carried Maru up to her room. 

The two cared for Maru until she snapped out of it. Yohane actually enjoyed playing and caring for Maru. When Maru snapped out of it, she was really embarrassed. But she secretly kinda like the feeling of the diaper on her. She went out of the room to go shower. Yohane looked a little disappointed, she actually liked caring for Maru. Yohane was deep in thoughts until Mari simply asked with the smuggest smile ever: 

“So when should I expect you two asking me to get you diapers?”


End file.
